


New addition to the family

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [7]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bondage, Drama, Family, Fun, Games, Hide and Seek, Hospitals, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lizzie's baby is born.</p><p>Red babysits. What could go wrong ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New addition to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Trishabailey
> 
>  
> 
> Again switching between places. Hope you like it :)

It had been a busy morning for Red….So many meetings and deals….But 10 hours later and he was exhausted to say the least….Deciding to get some sleep as it was a long flight back to Washington DC, he closed his eyes only to hear the phone to ring.

'' It's Tom '' Dembe said holding the phone out.  
Taking it Red sighed heavy '' Yes ''  
'' Lizzie's in labour. We're heading to the hospital '' His voice sounding panicked as he soothed Lizzie.

'' Is she alright ? '' Red knew it was a stupid question having witnessed his ex-wife going through labour, but wanted to be assured that Lizzie was fine.

'' She's fine. I'll keep you updated '' 

Hearing the line go dead Red sighed as he handed the phone back to Dembe…..Looking out the window Red could feel an uneasiness stirring within him…..Sure Red knew Lizzie would be alright…..How could she not be with him arranging with Tom to take her to a private hospital….But still he couldn't put his finger on it…..Something just made him uneasy inside.

 

Arriving at the hospital Tom helped Lizzie down into a wheelchair before following the signs towards the delivery area….Checking into the delivery area Tom watched as Lizzie got examined.

'' Your 5cm '' The nurse stated writing notes down. '' Anything you need ? '' Nodding her head Lizzie started walking around the room…It was really built for comfort.

'' Tom, why we here ? '' Lizzie questioned looking out the window.  
'' Well.....to have our baby ? '' He answered frowning slightly.  
Turning around Lizzie stared at him raising her eyebrows. '' I mean in this hospital Tom. Was it Red's idea ? '' 

Smirking slightly Tom looked down as he approached her slowly '' We discussed it. He thought it would be better for you to be protected, somewhere safe '' 

'' How is this safe ? There's still people out there that want me dead '' Lizzie slightly barked.  
Pulling her to him Tom rubbed her back '' I know. But your going to have to accept that you need help protecting our child. As dangerous as red is …He is also the best chance we have at protecting them '' 

Looking up at him Lizzie was fighting her heart and brain……Should she accept Red's help with protecting the baby or not…..She did refuse his offer of a trust fund for their child…..But what Tom said was true….There were still people out there that wanted her dead…..Let alone her baby.

 

Hours later and Lizzie was only 8cm….Something she wasn't happy about….Cursing Tom for the amount of pain that she was experience…..Gritting her teeth Lizzie tried to breath as she leaned on the bed with her arms……Tom rubbing her back and saying soothing words as she cursed more……Red on the other hand was touching down in Washington…..Slipping into the car Red texted Tom before watching the scenery changing outside…..Minutes passed when Red's phone went off….Seeing the text message he couldn't help but smile…….The reason for this was that Tom and Lizzie's baby had arrived !

Arriving fashionably at the hospital Red walked through the busy corridors towards the delivery area……Getting there Red asked for Lizzie before getting shown the room…..Walking into the room slowly Red's heart seemed to leap out of his chest at the sight he saw…..Tom was standing by the window with the new addition while Lizzie was fast asleep in bed.

'' Someone couldn't wait '' Tom chuckled as Red walked over to them. Setting his hat down.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms Red smiled as Tom handed them over to him……Red couldn't help it…..He couldn't take his eyes off the small content bundle in his arms….Their small button nose….Small eyes that were looking around at their new environment…..Hands closed tightly around the blanket wrapped around them.

'' She's beautiful '' Red said looking at up Tom who was on cloud 9.  
'' She looks just like Liz '' Tom chuckled as he looked at Lizzie. '' You want a drink ? ''  
'' No, thank you '' Nodding Tom left as Red made his way to the side of the bed.

Sitting down in one of two chair's in the room……Watching the bundle in his arms looking at him Red chuckled when she sneezed…….It had been a long time since he held a new born…..The last was Dembe's daughter…..And that to was a very proud day for him…..These two moments were as close as he was going to get to being a Grandpa…..And Red had to admit the feeling felt good.

'' Your going to have a divine and fulfilled life. I promise you '' Red said as he gently stroked her soft cheek.

 

~ 2 Years Later ~

It had been a long and hard 2 years for everyone…..Especially Red !........Always trying to stay 3 steps ahead of anyone that wished Lizzie or her daughter harm….Tho not always possible, but they were all alive and well…….Even if Lizzie was living in the building next to his…..Which tho Lizzie was against at first soon saw that it was necessary.

Red however loved the fact of having Lizzie close to him…..And her daughter Lily, who acts more and more like Lizzie everyday……But most of all he loves spending time with Lily….Making her laugh and giggle……Which tonight would be another one of them nights…….Red would be babysitting while Tom and Lizzie were having a night out.

Ringing the doorbell Red smiled hearing little screams from the other side……Looking up as the door swung open, he chuckled seeing Lizzie chasing after Lily around the room.

'' Someone doesn't want to go to bed '' Tom chuckled closing the door.  
'' Red '' Lily screamed running over to him.  
Picking her up Red smiled madly at her hugging him.  
'' Now behave you '' Lizzie said kissing Lily's cheek.  
'' I'm sure she will '' Red replied setting her down.  
'' I meant you '' Lizzie chuckled before closing the door behind her.

Rolling his eyes Red hung his coat and hat up before slipping his shoes off…..Walking into the lounge Red picked Lily up making her squeal in delight before kissing her cheek.

'' So missy. What do you want to do ? ''  
Looking around Lily pointed to the DVD's that covered a small part of one wall…..Walking over Red watched as she looked over them until she found one that she wanted…..Slipping the DVD on Red smiled as he sat down before Lily climbed onto his lap…..Wrapping his arms around her Red just sat there watching her instead on the movie. 

 

Watching how her face would light up at funny scenes or how it turned into complete seriousness……..Time trickled on as Red felt drowsy…..Stirring Red slowly looked around seeing the movie was still going and had fell asleep on the sofa.

'' Lily ? '' Red shouted.

Frowning Red stood up looking around the whole living room….Under the table….Behind the sofa…..But still couldn't find Lily !.......Minutes passed when Red was practically panicking as he couldn't find Lily anywhere……She wasn't in her room…..Or Lizzie's room……Or the bathroom…..Red even tried looking in the storage cupboard just in case !........But still no sign of her.

Deciding to try the last place in the house Red quickly walked into the kitchen…….He looked left……Then right…….But still couldn't see her…….Where was she?.......She couldn't of gotten out, the door's where too high for her…….Sighing hard Red swallowed as he felt his heart beating fast against his chest…..Reaching for his cell Red was about to dial when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the island……Slowly moving around it Red was mentally praying that is was Lily or maybe a cat!

Finally coming round the corner Red sighed a big sigh of relief when he saw Lily on the floor…….He laughed as she looked up at him smiling as she sat there munching on biscuits……Shaking his head Red went to pick her up when she giggled running off towards the living room……Laughing as he walked towards the living room…..Seeing Lily's legs behind the sofa Red smiled quietly walking over…….Kneeling down Red peeked around the side to see Lily before she jumped on him…..Falling backward Red wrapped his arms around her protectively…….Coming to a stop Red couldn't help laugh madly at Lily giggling as she sat on his stomach trying to tickle him.

'' I'm not ticklish my dear. But you on the other hand '' Red started as he sat up and gently laid Lily on the floor before blowing her belly.

Lily was laughing her head off as Red continued to blow her belly………Letting Lily breath Red shook his head as she ran off again……Running after her Lily giggled loudly as Red chased her round the room……To busy to notice two people watching from the doorway trying not to laugh at the sight……Finally catching her Red picked her up.

'' Now you've had your fun. You missy need to go to bed '' Red stated only to get a puppy face from Lily  
'' Considering it is way past her bedtime '' Looking towards the doorway Red smirked as Lily reached out for Lizzie.  
'' Sorry, this little monkey wanted a night time snack and fun '' Red said handing Lily over to Lizzie.  
'' I see '' 

Red watched as Tom carried Lily upstairs while she rubbed her eyes yawning……..Putting his coat and hat on Red bid Lizzie good night…..Getting only halfway down the steps when Lizzie called his name.

'' Thank you. For looking after her '' She smiled as did he.  
'' Anytime Lizzie '' 

And with that Red went home and fell straight to sleep dreaming about Lily and what she's was going to be like when she grew up...

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
